SWA The Return
SWA The Return es un evento anual de pago por visión producido por la empresa de lucha libre Spanish Wrestling Association. Se realiza siempre después del Evento y antes del evento Merry X-Mas. Generalmente, estos eventos suelen abrir las nuevas temporadas de lucha libre profesional en la Spanish Wrestling Association. Resultados 2005 SWA The Return 2005 fue un evento de pago por visión producido por la Spanish Wrestling Association que tuvo lugar el 10 de septiembre de 2005 desde Our Site, Vallekas. El evento tuvo como eslógan "La promoción que no puede ser más española". Más tarde, esta frase fue tomada como eslógan de la compañía. Este evento se realizó básicamente con la finalidad de presentar a la nueva compañía y a sus luchadores. *Owenoe & TxiKy derrotaron a The Ringmasters (Jay-Zin & BeatriX). **Owenoe cubrió a BeatriX. *Tras su combate, Owenoe se dispuso a entregar los premios de la promoción, entregando el Campeonato de la SWA y el Campeonato Peso Crucero de la SWA al luchador FGR (con la condición de que defendiera ambos ese mismo día) y el Campeonato por Parejas de la SWA a FGR y a PePiS. *FGR derrotó a MiMi reteniendo el Campeonato Peso Crucero de la SWA. **FGR cubrió a MiMi tras un "Kiss The Floor". *FGR derrotó a Peski reteniendo el Campeonato de la SWA. **FGR cubrió a Peski tras una interferencia de PePiS. 2006 SWA The Return 2006 fue un evento de pago por visión producido por la Spanish Wrestling Association que tuvo lugar el 11 de septiembre de 2006 desde Our Site, Vallekas. *Jay-Zin derrotó a Doble M. **Jay-Zin cubrió a Doble M tras un "Jackhammer". *PePiS derrotó a MiMi ganando el Campeonato de la SWA. **PePiS cubrió a MiMi tras aplicarle un "FU". **Durante el combate, FGR interfirió atacando a PePiS y Peski interfirió atacando a MiMi. *Los Saferos (PePiS & Peski) derrotaron a MiMi & FGR ganando el Campeonato por Parejas de la SWA. **PePiS cubrió a FGR después de que John Félix interfiriera y aplicara a FGR un "Shooting Pistol Press". **Tras el combate, MiMi culpó a FGR de la pérdida de sus Campeonatos por Parejas de la SWA y lo retó esa misma noche a un combate por el Campeonato Peso Crucero de la SWA. **Debido al gran esfuerzo realizado por PePiS a lo largo de la noche, Jay-Zin le hizo entrega del nuevo campeonato introducido en la compañía, el Campeonato Intercontinental de la SWA. **PePiS se convirtió en la segunda persona en la historia de la SWA en tener 3 campeonatos al mismo tiempo. *MiMi derrotó a FGR ganando el Campeonato Peso Crucero de la SWA. **MiMi cubrió a FGR tras aplicarle un "Showstopper". 2007 SWA The Return 2007 fue un evento de pago por visión producido por la Spanish Wrestling Association que tuvo lugar el 12 de septiembre de 2007 desde Our Site, Vallekas. El evento tuvo como eslógan "I've Got Something for Your Mind". El tema oficial del evento fue "Return of Pounane" de DJ Coone. En este evento se organizaron una serie de luchas para declarar el ganador del nuevo SWA MC Championship. Al luchador que ganara, se le entregaría el campeonato días después del evento, el 17 de septiembre de 2007. *El show comenzó con BeatriX, la cuál realizó su última aparición en la SWA, entregando a Los Saferos los Campeonatos por Parejas de la SWA tras 9 meses vacante, y arrebatándole a FGR su Campeonato Peso Crucero de la SWA, debido a que en la compañía no se encontraba ningún luchador más con un peso menor a 60 kg. *'MC Cuartos de Final': Peski derrotó a TxiKy. (6:29) **Peski cubrió a TxiKy tras un "Elevator". *'MC Cuartos de Final': MiMi derrotó a John Félix. (8:18) **MiMi cubrió a John Félix tras un "Low Blow". *'MC Cuartos de Final': FGR derrotó a TeJe-TG. (4:27) **FGR cubrió a TeJe-TG tras un "Frog Splash". *'MC Cuartos de Final': PePiS derrotó a Ruby. (5:06) **PePiS cubrió a Ruby tras un "PKO". *Doble M derrotó a TxiKy. (7:36) **Doble M cubrió a TxiKy tras una "Big Splash". *'MC Semi-Finales': MiMi derrotó a Peski. (8:33) **MiMi cubrió a Peski tras un "Molotov". *'MC Semi-Finales': PePiS derrotó a FGR. (5:59) **PePiS cubrió a FGR tras un "FU". *Ruby derrotó a TeJe-TG. (8:00) **Ruby cubrió a TeJe-TG tras una "Sweet Chin Music". *'MC Final': MiMi derrotó a PePiS. (12:49) **MiMi cubrió a PePiS tras un "Low Blow" seguido de un "Molotov". **Como resultado de su victoria, MiMi recibirá el SWA MC Championship el día 17 de septiembre de 2008. *John Félix derrotó a MiMi ganando el Campeonato Intercontinental de la SWA. (10:42) **John Félix cubrió a MiMi tras aplicarle un "Shooting Pistol Press". *FGR derrotó a PePiS ganando el Campeonato de la SWA. (6:30) **FGR forzó a PePiS a rendirse con el "Lock-O". 2008 SWA The Return 2008 fue un evento de pago por visión producido por la Spanish Wrestling Association que tuvo lugar el 14 de septiembre de 2008 desde Our Site, Vallekas. El evento tuvo como eslógan "Welcome to the Verbal Massacre". El tema oficial del evento fue "This is the New Shit" de Marilyn Manson. *TxiKy derrotó a TeJe-TG. (7:32) **TxiKy cubrió a TeJe-TG tras una "TxiKy-Bomb". *Más tarde, John Félix & Doble M dejaron sus Campeonatos por Parejas de la SWA vacantes debido a la temporal retirada de ambos del negocio. Peski & Ruby ocuparon sus puestos. *FGR derrotó a MK. (5:06) **FGR cubrió a MK tras un "Kiss The Floor" y un "Frog Splash". *Ruby & PePiS derrotaron a Peski & MiMi (c/FGR) en un Elimination Tag Team Match. (9:50) **Ruby cubrió a MiMi tras una "Sweet Chin Music", ganando el Campeonato de la SWA. (3:27) **Peski cubrió a Ruby tras un "Low Blow" de FGR. (4:34) **PePiS cubrió a Peski tras un "U Can't C Me" y un "PKO", ganando el Campeonato Intercontinental de la SWA. (9:50) **Los campeonatos de MiMi y Peski estaban en juego.